


I Will Follow

by Alex_Frost



Series: The Journey [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Potential Pregnancy, Regris and Keith bonding, Strained Friendships, Strained Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Frost/pseuds/Alex_Frost
Summary: Keith comes back, how has he changed and what's wrong with Shiro?





	1. Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all like this next installment of my series, in this next installment things are taking a turn for the dark side in a sense. It's mostly cannon but will diverge as needed.

Keith breathed heavily as he slowly came around, his violet eyes squinted at the harsh light. The teen groaned as he slowly and carefully tired to sit up; shaking his head carefully the young man took in his surroundings. A scream ripped itself from the young teen’s lips as he sat straight up, his violet eyes scanning the room quickly as he tried to get his bearings.

“Thace?” The figure turned and faded, groaning softly the young teen pushed himself off the table and tried to stand, taking a step he fell flat on his face, his body fighting him every step of the way. Reaching the door he gasped as he took a step back as the door opened. Checking the hallway he carefully made his way down the hall. Blinking his blurry eyes the young man paused as he saw a memory flash across his mind. As the vision ended he gasped sharply as he fell against the wall. His mind raced as he blinked back the tears that had threatened to fall.

******

Adam gasped sharply as he sat straight up, a scream locked in his throat. ‘That dream... it felt so real...’ Shivers ran though the black paladin’s body as he stood and wrapped a warm robe around his body. Yawning slightly Adam made his way towards the kitchen, hoping a cup of tea would help him calm down. The lights of the kitchen were already on when Adam walked into the said kitchen, frowning slightly the black paladin looked around the room and paused when he saw Pidge and Lance seated at the table.

“Couldn’t sleep huh?” Pidge asked as she looked up at their leader. Adam shook his head as he walked over to the cabinet, pulling out a bag of tea he gave it a small sniff. Nodding to himself he put the tea kettle on and sighed softly as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“No, if I’m being honest, I haven’t been sleeping well lately.” Lance nodded as he took a sip of his tea, his ocean blue eyes locked on their leader. Adam poured himself a mug of tea and joined his fellow paladins at the table.

“Was it Keith again?” Pidge asked as she looked up from her laptop, her eyes locked on Adam’s. Nodding the black paladin took a sip of his tea and let out the shaky breath he was holding onto.

“It was so vivid like I could just reach out and grab him.” 

******

Gripping the controls tightly Keith swore as he dodged blaster fire, the small Galra fighter was agile but it’s shields were a huge joke. Pulling up a star map the young man narrowed his eyes as he quickly scanned the system closest to him. Nodding to himself he turned the ship towards the closest gas giant he could find, with any luck he’d be able to hide from the other Galran fighters.

Entering the system had been easy, it was finding a hospitable planet that was the problem. Given the lack of scanning in the fighters, Keith had no choice but to land on one of the planets.

******

Adam panted as he dodged the gladiator bots, whirling on his heel he slammed his leg out in a kick and set the bot flying. Taking a stance he summoned his Bayard, closing his eyes he chanted softly to himself, his dark brown eyes flew open and with a shout, he launched into an attack.

******

Pidge frowned as she watched Adam train, she ever since Shiro came back Adam and thrown himself into his training almost as much as Keith had when he was around. Entering a new command Pidge pauses before she uploads it, meanwhile down in the training room Adam was starting to slow, his attacks weren’t at fluid as they were when he started almost two hours ago.

“End training sequence!” Adam shouted, his voice weary as he fell to his knees, his body trembling.

“Adam, you’re pushing yourself too hard, you need to rest,” Pidge said as she exited the elevator, her eyes locked on her leader. Adam slowly turned to face the green paladin as she made her way over. Adam nodded as he sighed softly, his dark brown eyes were pinched with worry and stress.

“I’m fine, I just...” Adam yelped as he was flipped over by the smallest member of their team. Looking up at the glaring green Paladin; Adam sighed softly as she raised an eyebrow at him.

“Adam, you need to rest, and if you try to fight me on this, I’ll have Coran drag you kicking and screaming back to your room. Am I clear?” Pidge asked as she held out her hand. Taking the offered hand Adam rose to his feet, making his way towards the exit he paused as he turned to face the green paladin.

“Thanks, Pidge, I owe you one,” Adam said as he gave her a warm smile. The doors hissed closed behind him as he made his way down the corridor.

“Adam, is everything alright?” Looking up Adam swallowed a gasp as he saw Shiro leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his broad chest. Looking the man over Adam felt a stirring in his loins as he watched as grey eyes met his dark brown ones.

******

“Almost there, just a few more…” Keith muttered to himself as he did his best to fix his fighter. Three phoeb's it’s been since he’d escaped the Galra, three p since he’d seen Kolivan. And almost two hoeb'sphoeb's since he’d seen his family. After dusting himself off he checked his rations and double checked the computer. Nodding to himself he closed his eyes and chanted softly to himself. “ **Patience yields focus**.”

******

“Unidentified craft, state your intentions or be destroyed.” A small smirk spread across the young man’s face when he heard the familiar voice. Pulling up the screen he was greeted with the face he'd grown to care for.

“Regris, it's me... I'm coming home.”

******

“What’s the last thing you remember?” Kolivan asked as the young man walked into the room.

“I was on one of the Galra cruisers and I got cornered by Hagar and her Druids… the next thing I know I’m waking up in a lab or something…” Keith frowned as he tried to think back, his mind was fuzzy and the next thing he knew he was looking up at Kolivan.

“Breath Keith, breath.” Keith’s breathing slowly got back under control, letting Kolivan help him sit back up he looked around the room and felt himself flush as he saw everyone staring at him. One of the Blades turned from the command terminal and made their way over to the two other males.

“It’s good to have you back Keith, it’s been boring around here without you go keep Kolivan on his toes.” Regris’ raspy voice is like a balm to Keith’s weary soul. Taking the offered hand the young man looks at his fellow blade and give him a small smile.

“It’s been a while Reg, I’ve missed you too,” Kieth said as he gave the hand on his shoulder a gentle squeeze.

******

“Adam, you’re needed on the bridge, you have an incoming message.” Allura’s voice rang out over the intercoms, Adam looked up from the pot he was stirring with a small frown. Handing the spoon over to Hunk the Black Paladin made his way towards the bridge, his brow furrowed in thought.

“Adam!” Looking up sharply Adam gasped softly as he felt tears pool at the corners of his eyes.

“Keith,” Adam breathed as he saw his son on the screen, swallowing Adam cleared his throat as he gave his son a tender smile. “Are you alright? The Blades said that they’d lost contact with you…”

“I’m feeling better than I was, I’m not entirely sure what happened to be honest. I just know I’m glad to be back, I’ll hopefully be back to see you all soon.” Keith said as he felt a tension lift from his shoulders. Just seeing his adoptive father was enough to calm the young man down.

“We look forward to seeing you soon son, be safe out there,” Adam said softly as Keith gave him a small smile before the screen cut off.

******

“Come on Keith, you need your rest,” Regris said as he placed a hand on the young man’s shoulder. Nodding Keith let himself be directed towards his room, just before Regris could turn to leave Keith grabbed his sleeve.

“Could you stay with me? Just till I fall asleep?” Keith asked softly as he looked up at the half galran through his bangs. Nodding Regris followed Keith into his room, while the younger man got himself ready for sleep Regris took off his blade armor revealing a toned body, taking a moment to look around his fellow blade’s room he paused when he came upon a photograph. Picking it up he brought it closer, “That’s the only picture I have of my birth father,” Keith’s soft voice sounded like a clap of thunder in the small room, setting the picture back down quickly Regris turned to face the younger man.

Keith chuckled softly as he dried his hair, tossing the towel onto one of the chairs he walked over to the picture and picked it up. Running his finger over the edge he sighed softly. A soft almost haunted look seemed to fill the young man’s eyes as he set the picture back down, tears were softly streaming down his face. Reaching up he quickly wiped them away, an embarrassed flush appeared on his face.

“Sorry I…”

“Why are you sorry? You obviously miss him a great deal, there’s nothing wrong with that.” Regris said as he placed a hand on the younger man’s shoulder. At Regris’ touch, it was as though a dam had broke within Keith, with a sob he threw himself into his fellow Blade’s arms and sobbed. He cried for his father who he’d never see again, he cried for the mother he’d never known, he cried for his family that was torn apart once more, he cried for Shiro, Adam, and the paladins. As his sobs dried up he slowly became aware of a clawed hand running itself through his hair. Keith said nothing as he clung to Regris like a lifeline. The older Blade hummed as he continued to stroke Keith’s hair, Keith’s breathing evened out and the young man looked up at his fellow Blade.

“Will you stay with me? Until I fall asleep?” Regris nodded as he walked with the young man towards his room.

******

Regris chuckled softly as Keith clung to him, kolaing was something not unknown to the Blade but it was humorous to see a kit of Keith’s age doing it. And like most kits when Keith slept he slept like the dead. As Regris made his way towards the waiting ship Keith tightened his grip on the older Galran. As Regris adjusted the younger Blade Keith mumbled as he sighed softly.

“He’s exhausted,” Regris said softly as he looked at Kolivan, beside their leader stood Antok and Thace.

******

Shiro frowned as he punched another Gladiator bot, the machine fell into a heap of crumpled metal. Panting heavily the former Black Paladin ended the training sequence, wiping the sweat from his brow he turned and swiftly left the training room. After showering he made his way towards the bridge, his grey eyes widened when he saw everyone headed towards the shuttle bay.

“What’s going on?” He asked as he fell into step beside Adam.

“It’s Keith”


	2. Training and Learning

_“High priestess, he seems to be aware but every-time we attempt anything we are blocked.”_

_“Blocked?” The witch’s raspy voice snarled as she turned to face the young man laying on the bed. Reaching out with her magic, she gasped sharply as her magic was intercepted and thrown away from him. A frown appeared on her face as she slowly circled the young man’s bed._

_“What secrets are you guarding child?”_

******

Keith gasped softly as he jolted out of his sleep, his eyes went wide when he didn’t recognize where he was at.Feeling a familiar presence he felt himself unconsciously relax, he knew that he was safe and that no harm would come to him. A very familiar clawed hand was soothing his hair and a soft purr filled the room.

“It’s about time you woke up, you’ve been asleep for about four Varga's.” Regris chuckled as he pressed a tender kiss to the younger blade’s forehead.

“I… I had a dream… Hagar was in it… I…” Keith’s breathing slowly returned to normal as he was held close by his fellow blade.

“It was just a dream kit, you’re fine, you’re safe,” Regris said softly as he carded a clawed hand through the younger man’s hair.

“It felt so real though…”

******

“Shiro calm down, he’s here now, he’s safe,” Adam said softly as he placed a hand on his husband’s shoulder. Shiro turned to face Adam, his eyes were dark with anger and worry as he swallowed hard.

“Adam…”

“I know Takashi, I know.” 

******

“Reg, you don’t have to follow me all the time, I’ll be alright.” Keith protested as his fellow blade followed him like a shadow. Regris said nothing as he walked up on Keith’s left side, his pensive tail swinging from side to side. Glancing at his fellow blade, Keith rolled his eyes playfully as the elevator door opened.

“I know that,” Regris said as he followed Keith into the elevator. Shaking his head the young man hummed softly as the doors dinged and opened onto the bridge. As Keith entered the bridge everyone turned to face him. 

“Keith?” Looking up the young man gasped softly as he saw Shiro, taking a step back he swallowed when the man started walking towards him slowly. Regris pulled Keith behind him, his tail wrapped around his waist as he took a protective stance.

“Y…you can’t be here… I felt you…” Keith almost whimpered as Shiro stopped and looked at him with the most hurt look on his face.

“Keith, buddy, it’s alright. I know it’s a lot to take in right now.” Adam said softly as he slowly approached his son. Keith slowly turned to look at Adam, tears streaming down his face as he choked out a sob. Adam smiled softly as he pulled his son into an embrace, his hand rubbing soothing circles on his back.

“ **This isn’t a dream, right? Please tell me this isn’t a dream**.” Keith whispered the Japanese flowed off his tongue like water.

“ **No star, this isn’t a dream. I’m here, I’m real I promise.** ” Shiro said softly, his grey eyes locked on his son. Keith swallowed hard as he walked closer to his parents. As he reached Adam and Shiro he threw himself into their arms.

******

Regris watched the family as they all hugged and greeted each other. As the young blade watched he felt a pang in his chest; when Keith came back he’d been so happy he could barely contain himself. When Keith had first come to the Blades he was shy and actually somewhat reserved. It wasn’t until they’d all had a training session together that Regris was able to see what Keith was actually capable of.

_Keith panted heavily as he dodged and flipped past his fellow blades. As Keith and Regris stood back to back the older blade felt a swell of relief and pride. He knew that if it came down to it, Keith would have his back. As they were separated for sparing matches Regris watched as the younger blade was cornered by his partner._

_“You don’t belong here kitling,” The blade sneered as he kicked at the younger blade. As Keith blocked the kick the blade swung his sword at him only to be blocked by Keith’s energy blade. Glaring at the fellow blade Keith snarled as he felt his power surge, with a growl he sent his fellow blade flying; his hair flew around his face in an eerie wind._

_“You don’t know me, who the fuck do you think you are?!” Keith snarled as he went on the offensive._

_Kolivan watched the sparring match, his eyes were narrowed when he heard one of the younger blade’s taunting Keith. Just as he was about to end the training the blade that had been taunting Keith was sent flying; crossing his arms he watched as Keith went on the offensive. Regris and the other blades stopped their sparring matches as they all turned and watched the newest recruit showed his skills, the tension filled the room and those sensitive enough could feel the power radiating off the youngest male._

_“That’s enough,” Kolivan’s voice rang out. Keith panted heavily as he stopped his attack only for his sparring partner to lunge at his back, just as Kolivan was about to rebuke the younger blade Regris was there, his tail wrapped tightly around the younger blade’s arm._

_“Get out,” Regris hissed, his voice dangerously calm._

_“You can’t tell me what to do, you’re not our leader half-ling.” The blade sneered, Regris growled low as he twisted the younger blade’s arm. Keith turned and glared at his ‘training partner.’_

_“You are an idiot, you think just because we’re half Galra that we're any less than you?” Keith asked as he pulled out his blade, with a flick of his wrist he turned the knife into a sword. “You’re nothing more than a bully, and I despise being bullied, if you come after me again, I’ll kill you,” Keith said, his voice was as cold as the room and just as steely as his blade._

Regris was pulled from the memory when he heard his name being called. Turning towards Keith he nodded as he walked over to them, his posture protective as he stood next to his fellow blade.

******

_Hagar scowled as she slowly circled the young man laying on the medical bed in front of her, for three phoeb’s she’s tried to open the bond, and for three phoeb’s, she’s been denied. ‘Your will is strong, but I have not lived for over ten thousand years to be stopped by a kitling like you.’ Hagar thought as she reached out to place her fingers at the young man’s temples only to cry out when she was thrown back._

_“You can’t fight me forever child, one way or another you will give me what I seek.” The witch snarled as she turned and exited the room, unknown to her the young man on the bed started to glow a rainbow of colors, his eyes fluttering open slightly. Violet eyes opened and a small gasp left the young man’s lips as he sat straight up, the cloth covering him had fallen revealing quite a few scars down his torso._

_******_

Keith paused in his training as he felt a tickle in the back of his mind. Something was off… but what? Shaking his head he resumed his training, as he flipped and dodged the swings from the gladiator bots he growled low as he was knocked onto his back.

“You’re not paying attention.” Regris scolded gently as he wrapped his tail around Keith’s wrist. Scowling Keith ripped his hand free and sent his fellow blade flying with a physic blast. Regris chuckled as he pulled himself up and sent a small smile Keith’s way. “Not bad little brother, not bad at all. Now if you could learn how do use that in the field.”

Keith scoffed softly as he shook his head. “Wouldn’t that be cheating?” Keith asked as he popped his neck. Regris shakes his head as he flexes his tail.

“If it’s cheating then I’ve been cheating for years.” Regris snickered as he stretched. “Using the gifts you were born with isn’t cheating Keith, it’s about using every skill at your disposal.” Keith nodded as he turned and faced the center of the room, his violet eyes glowing softly as he barked out the command to restart the training sequence.


	3. Meeting Yourself

“We have to stop that cargo ship.” Keith’s voice was calm and clear as he narrowed his eyes at the ship on screen.

“On it,” Coran said as he moved the ship towards the planet. A flash of light was seen as a ship flew away from the cargo ship. “That must be the ship made from the comet,” Coran said as he hunched over the controls.

“Then let’s be careful. Raise particle barrier. Fire Castle defenses.” Keith’s tone took on a commanding edge as he felt his power surge through him. Something about that ship set him on edge but he couldn’t put his finger on why.

******

Screams filled the room as the druids continued their interrogation. 

“Why hide the identity of those who attacked your base? Give us the information.”

“I’m telling you, it must have been Lotor… AAARRGGG!!!!!!” He screamed as the druid at the council shocked him.

“He appears to have no ability to recall what happened.” One of the druid’s said as he watched Hagar.

“No one can completely wipe a memory away. There are always remnants deep within to claw out.” Hagar rasped as she walked up to the commander, her yellow eyes locked on the commander. “Why would prince Lotor attack a base when he could walk in and take whatever he desires?”

“I don’t know…” The commander panted, his face dripping with sweat. A scream was ripped from his throat as the druid at the controls shocked him again.

“The prince was the one who banished you to the Ulippa System. He must be trying to stain Prince Lotor’s reputation.”

“Perhaps. Continue the interrogation.” Hagar said as she walked through the door, the general’s screams ringing in her ears as the doors hissed closed.

******

Keith sighed softly as he watched as the ships flew away, a small frown spread over his face. Something was going on with Lotor, something to do with the comet, sighing softly Keith slid into Adam’s seat and rubbed his temples. Lotor had already built one ship out of the comet, and if Keith’s thoughts were right he’d have more than enough to make more. But for what purpose? Looking up he stood as he saw the paladins walking onto the bridge.

“Great work guys, you’ve all done exemplary,” Shiro said as he addressed his team, turning his gaze towards Keith he gave him a small smile as he nodded to him. “Great work Keith, you’ve really got a knack for taking command.” Keith smiled back as he felt himself puff with pride.

******

_The young man panted heavily as he made his way through the dense forest, something was chasing him, and it was gaining fast, whirling around the young man gasped when he saw the creature was almost upon him. Throwing up his hands to cover his face he was shocked to see the creature reel back from him and snarl low in its throat. Carefully opening his eyes he gasped softly when he saw a barrier around him. “How…?” He whispered as he took a step back, as he did the barrier moved with him. A small grin spread across his face as he turned and ran from the creature as fast as he could, keeping his gaze on the forest in front of him he gasped softly when he saw a village._

_******_

Keith looked up from his spot next to Adam and Shiro as the alarms went off, Regris had stayed behind with his fellow blade when Kolivan headed back to the Blade’s headquarters. Ryner’s face appeared on the screen, her face was pinched with worry and concern.

“Paladins thank Lubos I reached you, I’ve been trying to reach you for Varga’s now.”Ryner’s face paled when she saw Keith, her lips thinned as she took a steadying breath. “I see, I will explain more once you reach Olkarion.”

******

Keith sighed heavily as he paced outside the conference room, his mind was racing as to why he wasn’t allowed in. Almost as soon as they’d landed the castle, Ryner had greeted them and ushered everyone with the exception of Keith into the conference room. Ryner had explicitly told him to wait outside. And that was almost two Varga’s ago! Just as he was about to pound on the door, Regris was there, placing a clawed hand on his fellow blade’s shoulder.

******

“Ryner you can’t be serious, this is just…” Shiro stammered as he looked at Ryner then to the young man sitting next to her, as he looked the young man over he felt a twinge in his chest. Catching his husband’s eye he swallowed hard; Adam returned his gaze back to the young man. Standing Adam slowly walked over to Ryner’s side of the table and knelt down, reaching out a trembling hand he cupped the young man’s cheek.

******

The door to the conference room opened silently. “You can come in now Keith.” Ryner’s voice called calmly. Walking into the room he paused when he saw the entire Voltron group gathered around someone. Taking a deep breath Keith made his way towards the team, as he neared the group all taking had quieted down as one by one they all turned to face him. One by one they all turned to face him leaving the person in the middle to lift his face when his eyes met Keith’s he let out a gasp as he felt his heart drop. 


End file.
